A new Guardian of Winter?
by Little Miss Felix
Summary: Basically a Jack x OC fanfic. First one every, please don't be too hard on me.


**Hello everybody! This is my first fanfiction please don't be too hard on me.. w**

**-Felix**

* * *

Hello, I am Leah- who told me? The moon of course, yes it may seem odd, but it's true. He told me who I was, and what I was, and what I did for this world. Too make children believe in _me._ Sadly, at first I didn't know what I was to do, but I finally found my purpose. To bring children the snow days they wished for, for _them_ to have fun. Ya'know Jack Frost right? The boy that was pale, with pure white hair such as my own, and those piercing blue eyes. I guess you could say I was just like him. Yet, I was small, as in 4`11 height frame with the same eyes, but mid length snow white hair.

I smiled softly to myself as the wind gently pulled me off the ground as I began to fly through the air making my way to a small town. Children ran around throwing snow balls, and yelling at each other. It made my heart feel.. Warm? I chuckled to myself at the thought of _warmth_. I never felt cold, due to being who I was. I seemed to be the exact same, always making things covered in a thine layer of frost, and making it snow.

As I landed on the ground I looked around to see Jack in the middle jumping around, and smiling like an idiot. Soon he looked over to see me, I was shocked. This is the first time, or maybe the second he had seen me, but I ran off like an idiot. I was scared? No, no, nooo. I was _shy. Jack _was indeed a very cute guy, but always full of him-self. This time I swore to myself that I wouldn't run away or blush like a stupid little school girl.

I waved slightly as Jack only stared, it was slightly uncomfortable. Finally he made his way over to me his bare feet making small noises on the freshly fallen snow. "Erm..Hello, I'm Leah." I saw softly as he was now in hearing range, I put my hands behind my back. "Hello, I'm Jack. Jack Frost." He said with confidence the second time, maybe he was shocked that I actually saw him, or maybe that we looked alike?

* * *

Time went by and me and Jack were very close, he told me about the Children and how he was a Guardian now. I smiled as I patted him on the back, currently we were looking out at the night sky as the moon hung full. It was peaceful, to my surprised Jack began to act serious as he spoke to me.

"Leah, I think I should tell you something. The boogeyman is _real_, almost like a bad memory you have that you desperately try to get rid of, but comes back, and my friend North is getting a bad feeling he is coming back." He said as he sighed, a small frown upon his face. It was surprising, but as long as I've been a spirit I knew that the boogeyman was real. I had always had a feeling that every shadows was almost like a minion.

"I understand Jack, I've always had a.. Feeling I guess you could say?" I tried to say cheerfully so Jack would some what lighten up, it was odd seeing him frown. It wasn't him, I guess you could say. And so we began to talk more, until Jack was surprised to see "the lights". He only looked at me, then grabbed my hand. Before I knew it we were in the air going with the wind. Around 5 minutes later we landed at some place, it was indeed the North Pole. I didn't bother to ask Jack why he brought me along, or what was happening.

"Glad everybody is here." Came a thick Russian accent. Then finally I looked around more, seeing every Guardian was here. Easter bunny, Tooth fairy, Sand man, and of course, Santa. "This better be good, Mate. Easter isn't far off." Said the 6 foot Rabbit with his Australian accent. I only looked at everyone, it seemed they didn't notice me, but I shook it off.

"Man in Moon has been talking about new guardian!" North said, then everyone got quiet. Turning towards the moon it showed off a almost blinding light, still I was _unnoticed. _

The light deemed slightly as it began to show a figure with the moon light. It was a girl with bangs in her face, a smirk on her lips, knee high pants, and a blue hoodie, she held a staff that looked like Jack's. I gasped as I looked at Jack. He only looked back his face was wide with a goofy grin.

That figure coming from the full moon was _me; Leah Darkwood._

* * *

**Thank you everyone for reading! This is my first fanfic every. I hope everyone enjoyed; if there is something that I can do to make the story better please tell me, thank you!**

**-Felix**


End file.
